


Winter Break ER Trip

by Mental_Kitten



Series: Problem Child series [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Blood and Injury, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), tubbo it gonna feel bad for this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mental_Kitten/pseuds/Mental_Kitten
Summary: blind bitch vs steps
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Problem Child series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035459
Comments: 57
Kudos: 254





	Winter Break ER Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Twitter is @KatMushy  
> Link for the Problem Child server is https://discord.gg/bHgYF6q47H  
> My personal Discord is Mental-Kitten#3047
> 
> Beta read/edited by my beloved Phoenix, who is a mod on the server 
> 
> I'm on tumblr now?? 
> 
> https://mushykat.tumblr.com/

They woke up feeling like shit. They had a sense that something bad was going to be happening, but a dream of brown being flung all around them didn’t do much to prepare them. For all they knew, it wasn’t even going to be  _ them _ . 

Throwing their blanket off of them made them painfully aware of how cold it was. Their toes felt like they were already going numb. They cracked their eyes open, staring into the blanket of nothing that hung over their gaze. Even though they were the one to do it, it still felt weird to wake up and not be able to look around. Especially after the vivid dreams they would have. 

They had to make their way to the bathroom, so they patted the floor with their foot to try and find their slippers. Once they failed, they eventually decided that it would be fine to do without. The pair of ugly bear slippers had probably gotten kicked under their bed or something. Which meant that they would need help to get them. 

The feeling of helplessness hit them for a moment, before they eventually shrugged it off. They weren’t helpless. They just wouldn’t be able to do their usual routine until one of their siblings woke up. Which would probably take a few hours, since it was the weekend. 

Tubbo tired himself out the night before with whatever new project he had started outside, and Nikki always spent Friday nights with her friends. They definitely trusted her, seeing as she wasn’t one to get into trouble. But they made sure to stay up even if she got back at three in the morning. 

They knew she wasn’t drinking. Or doing drugs. For as much as they hated Schlatt, Minx was actually a good influence on Nikki. They weren’t excited that their little sister was being taught how to use a switchblade, but it was admittedly not a bad skill to have. The idea of her having to defend herself was better if she knew how. 

They would feel guilty either way, though. There wasn’t a point in being able to tell the future if they couldn’t at least keep their family safe. If looking at specific events gave them a headache, then so be it. It was better than letting Tubbo get hit by a car because someone forgot their handbrake. 

They patted around the foot of their bed, trying to locate the sweater they had thrown off before going to sleep. Once they couldn’t, they eventually gave up on that as well. They were  _ tired _ and  _ cold _ . It would’ve been better to fix the tired part since they clearly couldn’t manage the cold part. 

Thankfully Tubbo’s obsession with trying to make whipped coffee meant that they had instant grounds still. Which was good since they weren’t going to try and fuck with the coffee pot without someone else in the room. They could probably manage if they tried, but they also had a flash of them burning themself. Lukewarm instant coffee would have to do. 

Getting into the hallway was easy. It was six steps from their bed to the door, and then another four to the left to get in front of the bathroom. They stepped in and reached for the cup that only held their brush. The other two hung theirs up since it was easier for Eret to find theirs on the counter. 

They brushed their teeth and washed their face, ultimately deciding that mouthwash wasn’t important since it would make their shit breakfast taste even worse. Flossing was also pointless since they didn’t feel like rummaging around the draws for the picks they were supposed to use. Tubbo hid the box from them since they cut themself that one time. Which wasn’t their  _ fault _ . 

It was two steps out of the bathroom, and then seven steps to the right to get to the stairs. It was eleven to get to the walking area, and then another seven to get to the first floor. From there they would have to go straight for another twelve steps to get to the kitchen. They had the basic layout of the house pretty much memorized. 

Which they kind of needed to, seeing as they were always the first awake. They wouldn’t just sit in their room until someone else woke up to be their eyes. Which was  _ shitty _ , but it was reality. Fortune telling bullshit could only help them so much when they couldn’t do dishes by themself. 

They got to the second step down the stairs when they shifted their weight, apparently dislodging whatever they had stood on. It went out from under them, causing them to slip. In a moment of desperation, they thought to throw their arms in front of them. All it did was cause them to go forward instead of back. Which meant they were going on their face.

It was worse since they couldn’t see how fast the steps were coming at them. The idea of the brown hurling at their face like it had in their dream was the entire reason that they could guess that they would probably hurt themself either way. It felt like it went too fast and too slow at the same time, time only snapping back once they felt themself connect to the ground. 

They kind of caught most of their weight on their arm, jarring their wrist. Bouncing their face off of the walkway made their nose slam into the wood, which hurt a lot worse. If they had their glasses on, they definitely would’ve snapped. Their legs were sprawled behind them up the stairs as they caught their bearing, assuming for a moment that the stuffy feeling in their nose was from tears of pain. 

“Eret?” How loud did they fucking  _ fall _ ? Clearly loud enough that they woke Niki up. They probed her mind, getting a good look at themself. It had been disorienting once they had first learned how, but they had quickly gotten used to it. They pretty much had to, since they couldn’t see without doing it. 

It was like they were in a movie, or some kind of game with a third person perspective. They were usually good about coordinating their movements with whatever viewpoint they got, but it was easy enough to stop using someone’s eyes and  _ then _ move if they had to. 

Sight wasn’t as easy to skim over as thoughts were. Thoughts in the forefront of someone’s head came a lot easier to them without much probing. Memories were always disorienting as  _ fuck _ , which was the main reason they usually didn’t try to go through them. It was like a first person game cutscene on acid. 

Even if it wasn’t, it felt weird to go through memories. They rarely enjoyed it. Even when they  _ were _ in someone’s head, it was because they couldn’t  _ see _ . Which was the entire reason they face planted down the damn stairs. 

They were face down on the bottom of the upper steps, their legs stiff above them. Their arms were just at their sides, and they understood completely why she was thinking they had just killed themself. They picked their head up to stare at her, watching their face contort with confusion as they saw the red smear across most of their face. 

Their nose was pretty much gushing blood, and they had been laying in a puddle of it. Fuck, no wonder they couldn’t smell it. They didn’t hear her speak, too focused on what she was currently seeing. They could see just a bit of what was the thing they had slipped on, so they pointed at it instead of answering. 

Thankfully Niki looked at it, giving them a better view of what it was. It was a fucking gardening glove. Apparently the part without the rubber coating was slicker than they would’ve thought. Which was pretty shitty. 

They weren’t sure why she wasn’t looking up, but it gave them plenty of time to examine the stupid thing. It was clearly rinsed off, which meant that it had been cleaned before it was dropped. Their brother must’ve left it on his way to his room the night before. The edges of her vision was enough for them to see themselves getting to their feet. 

Standing made everything spin, so they hopped out of her mind before they made themself puke. “I’m fine.” They did  _ not _ sound fine. Their voice was stuffy from their blocked nose, and they sounded just as pained as they felt. Which was a lot considering that they also fucked up their wrist. 

“Can you look at me?” They mused, not wanting to try to see through her if she would be looking up. They were  _ certain _ that the change of scene would make them either vomit or pass out. They gave it a few moments before checking again. 

They were staring up at her, and they had a clear view of their fucked up face. They opened their mouth, checking to make sure they hadn’t chipped any of their teeth. Thankfully their nose seemed to be the only thing they bounced off of the ground. 

Niki’s eyes stilled as she seemed to realize what they were doing. Their siblings were pretty good about helping them out. They could hear her cycle of panicking as they turned their head, examining themself through her gaze. They prodded at their nose and winced, the bulge and swelling meaning that they probably broke it. 

They could feel her wince more than they could hear it. Which was fair, since they were also wincing. They fucked up their face pretty bad. Their wrist wasn’t doing as well either, since moving it around made it pretty apparent that they had probably sprained it. 

“Can you drive me to the emergency room?” 

\---

Neither of them wanted to wake Tubbo up, so Eret had pretty much just gone out without a real coat. The rain boots were doing a good job of keeping their feet warm, though. Thankfully they had gone to sleep in flannel pajama bottoms, so they could tuck the ends into the boots to keep the snow out when they shuffled. 

They knew Niki was trying to help out, but she also had to get to the car. She had glanced at it once they had gotten out of the house, so they had a pretty good idea of where it was at. They had to go around once they realized they were at the driver’s side, but they were quickly on their way to the hospital. 

They felt bad, especially since they knew how much Niki hated driving on the ice. They couldn’t do much other than assure her that they were going the right way, which was hard enough with how her eyes kept darting around the road. They lived far enough out that it was almost a half an hour to get to the hospital ordinarily. 

They didn’t bother mentioning how she parked since they could already hear the panicked mess running around her head. Thankfully she also watched them leave the car, so they could make sure not to hit the car beside them. Being parked badly wasn’t their main concern since the bundle of tissues pressed to their nostrils was feeling pretty wet. 

Niki grabbed their wrist and led them into the building. Which was nice since they could already hear the amalgamation of thoughts coming from the hospital. It was easier to ignore if they had something else to focus on, like the cold biting their skin while soothing the swelling in the wrist hanging at their side. 

They saw how the lady at the counter frowned at them, and could hear her annoyance even as they stared through their sister. Niki went off explaining what had happened, her tone apparently convincing the horrible woman more that it was some kind of domestic dispute. They knew they had a pair of sunglasses on from the car, which they regretted since the woman was being a douchebag.

It would hurt to try and pull them down their nose, but they wanted the lady to stop thinking horrible shit about their sister.  _ Seriously _ , why choose a career path with people if you were just going to be a  _ massive bitch _ ? They pulled the lenses off of their face, glaring down at her. Niki’s gaze flicked to them for a moment at the movement since they had to pull their hand away. 

“I’m  _ blind _ and I  _ tripped _ .” They practically hissed, enjoying that their sister’s view of them confirmed how malicious their glare was. Thankfully she realized they were looking at the lady and turned back to the woman, who was visibly uncomfortable. 

The rest of the check-in suddenly got a lot easier. They made a point of ignoring the clipboard handed to them even though they could see it being offered because of Nikki. The lady seemed to remember their eyes didn’t  _ fucking work _ after a handful of seconds, her face burning as she passed it off to their sister. 

If it wasn’t the only hospital in about fifty miles, they would’ve said some shit to her. But unfortunately they had to be nice if they wanted their face fixed. 

\---

They had been right about not chipping their teeth, which was nice. They did end up breaking their nose, and had to have it reset. Thankfully the nurse who was supposed to be writing while the other one fixed them up was playing a game on her phone, so they could watch angry birds to try and distract themself from the pain. 

The noise had to be the worst. Especially since everyone in the room thinking about it made it so much worse. The man packed their nose and put a splint on their wrist, so they were sent off in about two hours. They guessed that it had to be around ten in the morning since they couldn’t read the little hand once their sister glanced at the clock. 

“We should get breakfast.” They threw out, not liking how upset she still was. They felt worse knowing that she probably wouldn’t let them clean the blood up themself. They weren’t bothering with trying to see through her, since all the light bouncing off of the snow was making them feel dizzy and nauseous. 

She didn’t answer out loud, but they could tell she agreed. “McDonald’s.” They added. She made a small noise of acknowledgement, and they leaned their head against the side of the window to enjoy the cold. It was nice. They were also tired. 

They probably should’ve been concerned about a concussion, since they knew the guy did a shit job checking for it. To be fair, they  _ had _ lied. They knew their pupils wouldn’t constrict because of their eyes not working, so they knew that they probably shouldn’t have said that they definitely didn’t hit their head when they fell. 

They couldn’t see any ramifications for the time being when they checked, so they closed their eyes. Not that three minutes into the future would dictate if it was okay. Looking any further just made their temples throb, so they gave up on it.

If they gave themself brain damage, then fuck it. 

**Author's Note:**

> take the fucking lore


End file.
